Colder Weather
by oliviaa-helen
Summary: Canon-verse. Post ending. While stuck in deep snow, they decide to rest at an inn. And Sasuke notices all the the little things he loves about her while she's asleep right next to him.


This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written, so it's very small and simple. This is just to see where my current writing abilities lie and what I need to improve on. Tell me what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

They had been traveling for around three months now and they had finally reached their destination in the Land of Frost. The algid temperature was biting their skin and they couldn't continue on through the night without their feet becoming completely numb and blue, rendering them unable to walk. It was only common sense that they stop for the night at a local inn to thaw their bodies and rest up for the next day. Sasuke had a meeting with the elder of the land in order to speak with him about initiating reconnaissance around the area, so they had to be ready for action if the situation called for it.

Their room didn't appear all that classy. It had a monotone feeling to it, the beige colored paint was starting to chip off the walls, and the floor was covered in a forest green carpeting. There was one queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a wooden bedside table and ceramic lamp right next to it. A large window was on the far side of the room, its glass covered with a sheen of ice, thick enough that they couldn't see the outside. A bulky spacial heater occupied the corner, and Sakura turned it on full blast the second she noticed its presence.

Sakura put on a brave face when faced with chilling weather such as now, but Sasuke knew she couldn't stand it for very long. He had known this trivial fact about her ever since they were genin and it always slightly amused him when he saw how she reacted negatively to the cold.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, ok?" Sakura muttered. Sakura's statement snapped Sasuke out of the daze that he hadn't even realized he was in. Sasuke gave her a slight nod and then decided to use this time to remove his traveling gear and dress in something more comfortable. It only took a minute before he heard the shower hiss in the bathroom, indicating that Sakura had turned it on and was now washing herself under the head.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but his body was aching from their long travels that day, and he was also quite cold, even on the brink of shivering. All he really wanted to do was slip under the covers and fall into slumber while his body slowly warmed up thanks to Sakura activating the heater.

Before he made the action of doing just that, he wanted to make sure Sakura adjusted fine so that she could join him. He had gotten all too used to her presence beside him when they slept, and he had come to find that he couldn't fall asleep without Sakura right at his side. They hadn't bothered to do anything to establish the romantic nature of their relationship when they first started traveling together, it went without saying. Sasuke had known for a while now that he had feelings for Sakura, ones that he couldn't control. And Sakura didn't have to ask him to confirm it. She understood him in a way that no one else did, so everything worked perfectly.

When she finally exited the bathroom, she was already dressed for bed. She wore long, black pants and a faded, green, long sleeve sweatshirt as sleepwear. He knew it was because of the weather that she was all bundled up, she usually slept in something a lot lighter and more form fitting. Sasuke could tell that she was just as tired as he was, maybe even more. She looked exhausted. Sakura slowly trudged over to the bed, her eyes were half open and it looked as if she was sleepwalking. "Here, let me make it easier for you" Sasuke said. Sasuke took a hold of her arms, lowered her down onto the mattress, and slid the comforter over her body. It was small gestures like this that Sakura knew Sasuke truly cared for her wellbeing.

Despite being as drowsy as she evidently was, Sakura still took the time to give Sasuke a droopy smile, "Thank you Sasuke-kun" she whispered. He was expecting a good night along with her gratitude, but she was already asleep within seconds and it gave him no time to respond. He didn't blame her, she deserved a good nights rest.

Sasuke looked down at her sleeping form. He noticed her hair had gotten a bit longer since they started traveling, reaching just a little past her shoulders to her upper back. Her rose tresses were spread out in soft curls on the navy blue pillow underneath her. Sasuke took a lock into his hands and let it glide through his fingers. He could detect her scent wafting off of her. Her aroma smelled like the flowers that matched her name. She had a habit of keeping her lips just a little bit parted while asleep. And her hands always rested neatly on her stomach.

For someone with a rather fiery personality, Sakura always looked so peaceful while sleeping. She looked so fragile. Sasuke thought she never looked more beautiful.

Even though he was close to collapsing with fatigue onto his pillow, he rather enjoyed the view and couldn't compel himself to look away. He pulled her close to him, enough so that his senses were completely overwhelmed by her scent, which was exactly how he wanted it.

He turned off the lights and nestled himself closer to her. In the pitch black darkness, he softly said "Goodnight, Sakura". They slept.


End file.
